custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nero
He's a Toa of Air History As a Matoran When he was a Matoran on Metru Nui he would work the chutes and Disk Surfed, but he was never caught doing it. He was also seen around Ta-Metru calling all the Ta-Matoran Firespitters. He would also be found in Ko-Metru making fun of the false Dume. He also helped Matau when he tested vehicles, but Nero always laughed at Matau when something happened. In Ga-Metru he would be seen throwing rocks in the water, he got the rocks from Po-Metru. In Onu-Metru he was seen in the Archives making fun of strange Rahi, which would end up in him being thrown out. He, like all Matoran, were put in Matoran pods. He was one of the few Matoran rescued by Turana. When he was on Turana Nui he again went everywhere in Turana Nui. He was seen throwing rocks at Po-Matoran and called them Rock Heads. In Ko-Tura he was seen making fire pits and then leaving them. When Turana held the skill contest he somehow won. Some Matoran say it was because he's been everywhere in Turana Nui. As a Toa As a Toa he was seen with Toa Turana all the time. When he went to Voya Nui, he found Vezon. But then all the Piraka gained up on him. He, with his Toa Team, failed in Voya Nui and as sent to Karda Nui were he fought off 3 Makuta and poked fun off Toa Vorrick everytime he fell for a Makuta's trick. When the Toa Nuva arrived in Karda Nui he hid in a hut with his Toa Team. He called Vorrick craziy everytime he called everyone Toa and the others that he lost it. He left when the Stroms started. He later then went to a Pocket Dimension with his Toa Team to get away from Teridax Pocket Dimension All their doing there is starting a new life where their was no evil. He did the normal things he did while he was a Matoran on Turana Nui. They were later forced to leave due to some Matoran going insane. Excile to Bara Magna They were later exciled to Bara Magna for unknown reasons. Nero went to represent the Jungle Tribe, though he hardly had any battles. When he did he won most though would not fight his team mates. When the Glatorian fought the Skrall he met with his team and fought them off together. He and his team meet Mata Nui, and told him where they came from, Mata Nui said Teridax is bound to come here. When Teridax came they fought off Rahkshi and snuck back into the MU. Though they found out it wasn't safe in there and helped evacuate Matoran and Turaga. When Sphreus Magna was restored he helped Magnos build homes for the Agori and Matoran. Abilities and Traits Mask He wore a Faxon. On Metru Nui he wore a Miru. Now, as a turaga, he wears a noble Faxon. Tools Nero wields a double blade Katana which he uses to channel his power over Air. Stats Trivia On Metru Nui he was about to throw a rock at Onewa before a Po-Matoran took it for a project When Matau got his Toa Stone Nero tried to tackle him but missed by an inch While walking through Ta-Metru he broke some masks